


RinPana

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Rin and Hanayo being gay at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinPana

Hanayo fiddled with her bangs. After running to catch her train – in this heat, too – she probably looked like a mess. She wiped her face with a handkerchief while taking care not to ruin her makeup... any more. It wasn't like her girlfriend cared, but Hanayo did. She sighed and opened the door.

“Rin? I'm home.”

“Oh!” Rin peeked around the corner. “Welcome back!” As if she sensed Hanayo's surprise at her restraint – Rin tended to latch onto Hanayo the moment she entered her line of sight – she added, “I'm putting away the groceries.”

She'd remembered! Hanayo took off her shoes, put away her things, and went to join Rin, who, finished with her task, was washing her hands.

“How was the lecture?” Rin said. “Did the professor brag about her wife again?”

Hanayo, facing Rin's back, had more pressing concerns, though. Blood rushed to her face at the sight of Rin's body. Rin was walking around in just her underwear – an indigo bra with white trim and matching boyshorts – as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It probably was. They'd been living together for a year and dating for even longer, and it was scorching outside. But looking at Rin's body, slender, toned, still woke complex feelings in her. Her butt was cute, too.

“Kayochin?”

Play it cool. It was silly to lose her mind over her girlfriend in underwear. “Wh-why are you walking around like this?” ...Freaking out is fine, too.

“Because it's _hot_!” She fanned herself for effect.

Now that she'd mentioned it, why was it so hot in here? Hanayo looked around the room. “Is the air-conditioning broken?”

“Nah, I just turn it off when you're not home, and I forgot to turn it on again. We need to save money, right?”

That was certainly true. Bills ate most of their income and the little they had left they usually spent when they went out with their friends. They hadn't gone on a proper date in months. But still, this wasn't right.

“I don't want you to suffer on your own for my sake. At least let me join you.” Hanayo raised a weakly triumphant fist. They could totally do this together!

“Kayochin!” Grinning, Rin grabbed her hands. So cold! “Okay, then let's get you out of your clothes, too!”

Rin had said this in the most innocent way, but Hanayo's mind – and eyes – couldn't help but wander. A single drop of sweat running down Rin's neck and collarbone. Her cute, small boobs and the defined abs below. Hanayo bit her lips. Slender thighs and...

Rin's grin shrank with embarrassment. “Kayochin... Does it bother you when I lounge around like this?”

Hanayo denied it with her entire body. “N-n-no, no! You're just so cute, so...” She could never get enough of Rin's body, whether she was feeling it or just looking, but at the same time... Was her own body good enough? She had gained a bit, more than a bit, of weight recently and she felt like a failure for letting herself go like this, even if her stamina was still pretty okay.

But one of Rin's traits Hanayo loved most was how obviously she appreciated everything about her. “You're even cuter, Kayochin!”

“But... I need to... lose weight.” Hanayo fidgeted, trying to hide her belly behind her hands.

Determined look on her face, Rin pulled Hanayo along to the couch and sat her down. She pinched Hanayo's cheeks. “You're beautiful, Kayochin! I love you sooo much and I'll love you no matter how much weight you lose or put on. You're still healthy, too! You don't _need_ to change, but if you _want_ to, I'll help you as much as you want me to, okay? So please don't feel bad.” Rin ruffled Hanayo's hair and Hanayo found herself giggling. This little gesture was already enough to cheer her up. “Want to join me on my morning runs? Or we could go swimming!”

Just spending time with Rin like this sounded sweet enough on its own, but with Rin's help she'd really be able to pull it off – especially if she aimed low, which seemed enough for now. “Yes, let's do it! ...But swimming is expensive, so let's stick to running, okay?”

Rin smiled and pecked the back of Hanayo's hand. “Don't worry, your coach will take care of you.”

She planted tiny kisses on all of Hanayo's knuckles and fingertips. Combined with the sight of Rin's half-naked body, it made Hanayo's heart all but jump out of her chest. Her body image issues were quickly swept aside.

“Rin... It's getting a little warm.”

“Ah, sorry!” Rin tried to slide away from Hanayo, but Hanayo took Rin's hand and guided it to her waist.

“I'm sorry I'm so sweaty... Could you help me out of my clothes?” Hanayo couldn't decide between puppy dog or bedroom eyes or a more natural expression. Whatever the result was, it kindled the fire in Rin's eyes.

Rin started with Hanayo's sleeveless shirt, white and frilly. Next was Hanayo's grey pencil skirt. Rin gulped. Hanayo wanted to kiss her silly.

“Kayochin, it's easier from behind, so...”

Hanayo could tell from Rin's red face she had ulterior motives, but the way Rin desired her made Hanayo's chest tighten up. Her girlfriend was just too cute. Hanayo turned around and leaned slightly forward. It made undressing her more difficult, but she really wanted to know how Rin would react if she flashed her a little. Rin, however, already had her hands all over Hanayo's butt. Her touches were gentle at first, exploring and petting. When her fingers slid over Hanayo's panty lines, though – right, she'd chosen this skirt in a hurry after oversleeping and that meant... everyone had been able to see the outline of her panties. Hanayo buried her face in her hands.

Rin paused to ask, “Are you all right?”

“Y-yes! I'm fine! Don't worry!” Her desperate attempts not to worry Rin made her head even hotter.

Rin peered in her eyes as if she were reading Hanayo's mind. Finally Rin nodded, all smiles, and continued to caress Hanayo's hips. Clearly neither of them cared about the pretense of cooling off. Hanayo sighed, part relief, part anticipation. Her embarrassment was already forgotten. Pulling down the skirt, Rin kissed the back of Hanayo's thigh. Hanayo shivered. Did she want Rin to her kiss her more and more, or did she want the both of them to undress completely and bury their faces between each other's thighs? She couldn't decide.

Rin's hands slid upward to Hanayo's stomach, but stopped short of touching it. “Kayochin, is it okay?”

Hanayo tended to yelp and flail around when people touched her there, even accidentally, but here, with Rin, she could prepare herself. “Yes...”

Gentle hands rubbed Hanayo's belly while Rin covered Hanayo's butt in kisses. Hanayo got used to the sensations on her stomach after a little and relaxed. Rin's warmth filled her body. Instead of self-conscious, Rin's touches made her feel safe and protected. Hanayo's breath grew hotter. A moan escaped her.

“Sorry,” Rin said between kisses, “I just wanted to cuddle a little, but...” Her parted lips stuck to Hanayo's skin, she moved up her back.

Hanayo took Rin's hand and thumbed her knuckles. “Please keep going.”

Emboldened, Rin pulled Hanayo upright and kissed her nape. Something hard poked Hanayo's butt. Hanayo gasped in excitement. In a fraction of a moment that still felt too long, Rin undid Hanayo's bra and tossed it aside. Gently, Rin's hands brushed against Hanayo's boobs. Rin's fingers danced over every inch of Hanayo's chest until, an eternity later, they reached her nipples. Desperate for Rin's touches, Hanayo pulled down her own panties, damp with desire, and turned her face to the side to meet Rin's lips.

Rin pulled her into the kiss, slow, deep. The world around them disappeared. Rin's fingertips traced Hanayo's areloae. More. Hanayo took Rin's hand and pulled it between her thighs. Tickling the coarse hair, Rin tasted the wetness with her fingers. Too little. Hanayo was close to exploding.

“Rin, please no more teasing.”

Their hot breaths, their hungry gazes met. Rin's fingers, intimately familiar with Hanayo's sweet spots, melted Hanayo's mind. More. She licked the drool off Hanayo's lips and chin. So close. Rin knew no more restraint. The rapid flicks of her wrist and fingers began to make soppy sounds.

A jolt shot through Hanayo, turning her legs to goo. Rin held her close. Hanayo's mind shut out everything but the sensations of Rin's body against hers. Hanayo tensed up. Her release gushed forth. Gawking like this was the first time, Rin slowed down, only stopping completely after the last drop had soiled the couch. Rin licked her wet hand and leaned back, Hanayo against her, so they could stay as dry as possible. Unsurprisingly hard, Rin ended up poking against Hanayo's stomach.

“Kayochin, that was amazing, but... we forgot the towel again...”

Hanayo didn't care. She dissolved into a comfortable, exhausted puddle. But she needed more. Alternating between hard and soft, she kissed Rin's neck, hickeys be damned. Hanayo's hand sought the small bulge in Rin's panties.

“These clothes are too warm...” Hanayo said.

“Okay...”

Rin took off her bra and Hanayo immediately went for her boobs. Her tongue flicked against Rin's hard nipples. Rin whimpered. Music in Hanayo's ears. Rin's fingers massaged Hanayo's scalp. Hanayo slid down, her crotch grinding against Rin's thigh, and tasted Rin's abs. Her palm pressed against Rin's groin and coaxed a few drops out of her.

Hanayo knelt on the ground and spread Rin's legs. Every part of her body, her expectant eyes, her trembling legs, her fingers playing with Hanayo's hair, made clear she wasn't in the mood for teasing. With Rin's thighs in front of her, Hanayo couldn't resist, though. Moving inward, from muscle to soft fat, she kissed and bit and licked Rin's legs until Rin was putty in Hanayo's hands.

She rubbed her cheeks against Rin's bulge and kissed it through the thin fabric. When she finally pulled down Rin's panties, Rin exhaled as if it were the first time in hours. Hanayo wiped away the drops on Rin's tip. Before she could have a taste, though, Rin stopped her.

“W-wait! Please get up again.” Why? Hanayo closed her mouth. Had she done something wrong? Turning red, Rin added, “I... want to kiss you more, so...”

Rin's blush, after everything they'd just done, was too much for Hanayo. With the biggest smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around Rin and nuzzled her cheek.

Rin giggled with embarrassment. “Um... Kayochin? Could you... use your hand?”

They both knew Rin took forever when Hanayo limited herself like this, but if Rin wanted to savor this moment, Hanayo would gladly oblige. It wasn't like she didn't love it, either.

Their kisses continued, though nothing like the wild, excited make-out earlier. Connected through their lips, they transferred their feelings to each other while Hanayo's fingers explored. Rin's mouth wordlessly told her where it felt good.

Breathing heavily, Rin stroked Hanayo's hair. Hanayo's head tingled all over. Rin gazed into her eyes. “You're so beautiful, Kayochin. I love you so much.”

“You are even more beautiful.” Hanayo pressed her forehead on Rin's. “You're just too cute. I can't keep you out of my mind. Every night I fall asleep thinking about how much you mean to me.” She pecked Rin's cheek. “And how glad I am to spend my life with you.”

A slow tear flowed down Rin's face. She quickly wiped it away. “Kayochin, that's unfair. You can't say sweet things like that...” The tears didn't let up. “I'm sorry, I'm just so happy...”

Hanayo pulled her into a soothing embrace. Her eyes turned misty, too.

“I'm okay,” Rin said. “It's okay, Kayochin.” She kissed the tear rolling down Hanayo's face. “You can keep going. I just got a little emotional.” Rin smiled, gentle, embarrassed, happy.

Relieved, Hanayo dried her own tears. “Okay.” Her fingers went back to work, and desire quickly rose up in Rin's face once more. Like Hanayo had said, too cute.

Hanayo's hand made Rin whimper and gasp. Rin sought Hanayo's lips again. What a spoiled girlfriend. Hanayo reached for Rin's hand. Their fingers intertwined, their minds connected. Hanayo carried Rin to the peak.

Rin's hips bucked and pushed against Hanayo. Almost. Hanayo pressed Rin's little lady against Rin's stomach. She melted under Hanayo's fingers. For a single moment Rin arched her back. Gasping, she released everything over own stomach. Like Rin had done for her, Hanayo slowed down but kept going until Rin stopped trembling.

Hanayo admired the little mess they had made, though this one was not as bad as hers. They still had no towel at hand and everything was about to run down Rin's body and unto the couch. Hanayo quickly knelt down and lapped up as much as she could. She was used to the taste, anyway. Salty.

Silent except for slow breaths, Rin lay there for minutes, maybe even half an hour, while Hanayo held and kissed Rin's hand. Without warning, Rin jumped up.

“Kayochin, get on the couch,” she said, voice filled with excitement, while she hurried to the fridge. When she returned, she balanced a few ice cubes in her hands.

“Rin?”

Facing her, Rin sat down on Hanayo's lap and pressed their chests together. She added the ice cubes on top. They both shivered hard while the melting ice made its way down their bodies.

Rin kissed Hanayo's forehead. “That's nice, isn't it?”

Hanayo tried to stop herself from shuddering. “Y-yes, but... we still have no towel...”

“Oh. Yeah...”

“...Let's not invite Maki over for a while.”


End file.
